1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a solar cell. In particular, this disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a back contact solar cell.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, a so-called interdigitated back contact solar cell having p-type and n-type semiconductor regions formed on a back surface side of the solar cell has been known (Patent Document 1 described below, for example). In this back contact solar cell, electrodes do not need to be provided on a light-receiving surface side. Thus, in a back contact solar cell, light-receiving efficiency can be improved and thereby improved power generation efficiency can be achieved.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-80887